


Damn Your Kiss and the Awful Things You Do

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Flirting, Jealous Liam, Jealousy, LIam's POV, Lyrics and Quotes, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Song Lyrics, Songfic, ThiamHalfBirthday, nicotine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: “He pulls this crap every time we go out.” Liam clenched his jaw as Brad the bartender took a shot with Theo and made it a point to run his hand over Theo’s arm as he collected his empty glass. “And I fucking forgive him every time.”Corey nudged Liam’s foot under the table and gave him a half-smile. “That’s because you’re in love with him.”





	Damn Your Kiss and the Awful Things You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the ‘Lyrics and Quotes’ day of the ThiamHalfBirthday event. The song is Nicotine by Panic! At the Disco.

“I’m done with him,” Liam muttered as he glowered across the crowded bar at the back of Theo’s head. He was flirting with the bartender. Again.

Corey rolled his eyes and nudged Mason. “It must be Thursday.”

Mason laughed and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek before turning to Liam. “Do you want me to go talk to him?”

“Yeah, we’ll get another round and shut down his game while we’re at it.” Corey drained the last of his beer and stood up.

“Don’t bother.” Liam folded his arms to keep from clawing the table. “I mean it. I’m done with him.”

_**Cross my heart and hope to die** _  
_**Burn my lungs and curse my eyes** _

“Liam, you don’t mean that.” Mason rubbed Liam’s back. “You’re just jealous.”

“He pulls this crap every time we go out.” Liam clenched his jaw as Brad the bartender took a shot with Theo and made it a point to run his hand over Theo’s arm as he collected his empty glass. “And I fucking forgive him every time.”

Corey nudged Liam’s foot under the table and gave him a half-smile. “That’s because you’re in love with him.”

_**I've lost control and I don't want it back** _

“I am not.” Liam’s eyes flared with heat. “This is just a casual thing. We’re not even boyfriends.”

Mason sighed and squeezed Liam’s shoulder. “Maybe if you were he’d stop hitting on everyone who gave him a second look.”

“And that’s a lot of people,” Corey said with a nod.

Liam scowled at his friends.

_**I'm going numb,** _  
_**I've been hijacked** _

“This is stupid. I’m sick of him. He means nothing to me.”

_**It's a fucking drag** _

Corey crossed his arms and tilted his head. “Then why are you hooking up with him?” 

Liam glanced at Theo and happened to catch his eye this time. The corner of Theo’s mouth quirked as he gave Liam a smoldering look.

Liam’s stomach fluttered and his face heated.

_**I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you** _

The Katy Perry song that had been playing ended as the drunk sorority girls finished their karaoke performance. Liam stood as the emcee announced Mason and Corey and the duet they had chosen. 

“I’m taking your slot,” Liam said to his friends without breaking eye contact with Theo. He growled under his breath, too quietly for the humans to hear but loud enough that Theo would get the message. He’d know that this song was for him.

_**So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do** _

Liam stormed to the stage and explained that he was taking Mason and Corey’s turn. After they confirmed it with nods from their table and Liam selected his song, the emcee announced him. 

_**Yeah you're worse than nicotine, nicotine** _  
_**Yeah you're worse than nicotine, nicotine** _

Liam stepped up to the microphone and waited as the opening melody played. His heart pounded and anger tunneled the edges of his vision as Theo stared at him with a raised brow.

Nausea rose in the back of Liam’s throat as shards of emotion tore through his stomach. This had been a mistake. He wasn’t sure if he could make it through the song without losing his temper and wolfing out...or worse, losing his composure and breaking down. 

It didn’t matter. He had to get this out. 

_**It's better to burn than to fade away** _

Theo’s face remained impassive as Liam gripped the cold metal mic stand and poured his feelings out.

_**It's better to leave than to be replaced** _

Liam flicked his gaze over Theo’s shoulder at Brad the bartender. 

Theo rolled his eyes and stepped away from the bar, staring at Liam as he approached the stage.

_**I'm losing to you,** _  
_**baby, I'm no match** _

Theo stopped on the ground in front of Liam and folded his arms. 

_**I'm going numb,** _  
_**I've been hijacked** _

“Oh really?” Theo whispered. His words rang in Liam’s ears despite the crushing volume in the bar. “You said it was just sex, that that’s all it would ever be.”

_**It's a fucking drag** _

“Yeah tell me about it.” Theo’s voice dripped with emotion that Liam knew better than to take at face value. “You said I was nothing to you, but now you’re up there singing some angry anthem and making us both look like jackasses.”

_**I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you** _

“I know the feeling.”

_**So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do** _

“Fuck you.”

_**Yeah you're worse than nicotine, nicotine** _  
_**Yeah you're worse than nicotine, nicotine** _

Liam hooked the mic on the stand and jumped off the stage. He yanked his arm away as Theo tried to grab it and weaved through the dense crowd as quickly as he could. He needed to get to the restroom and take a few minutes to recompose himself. Maybe he could text Mason to meet him outside and they could leave without confronting Theo.

No such luck. The men’s room door was locked, and as Liam turned around in the narrow hallway, he found Theo blocking his path. 

Rage surged through Liam, and he shoved Theo against the wall. He meant to push past him. He had to leave. He had to–

He pinned Theo in place and crashed their mouths together.

_**Just one more hit and then we're through** _

“It’s over. I’m never gonna kiss you again after this,” Liam whispered against Theo’s mouth. “I’m never gonna look at you again. I’m not gonna waste one more minute thinking about you.”

_**'Cause you could never love me back** _

“Just give me a fucking chance.” Theo growled and rammed Liam against the opposite wall.

“Just leave me a–” Liam was cut off as Theo resealed their lips. 

_**Cut every tie I have to you** _

“No.” Theo fisted the front of Liam’s shirt and locked him in place. 

Liam could have broken free if he had wanted to but...

“We’re together now.” Theo flared golden eyes at Liam, his pulse elevated but steady. “Not hooking up. Not fuck buddies. You’re my boyfriend.”

_**'Cause your love's a fucking drag** _

Liam licked his lips and swallowed. “Well...fine.”

_**But I need it so bad** _

Liam gripped Theo’s shoulders and spun them around, slotting his knee between Theo’s legs as he reclaimed his mouth in another kiss. He’d be damned if he let Theo have the last kiss.

_**Your love's a fucking drag** _  
_**But I need it so bad** _

“Let’s get outta here,” Theo whispered.

“Yeah.” Liam couldn’t fight the smile that broke across his face as he clutched Theo’s hips. “Let me just go pay our bar tab.”

“Oh don’t worry about that.” Theo smirked at him, his eyes glinting with mischief. “I handled it. It’s on the house.”

Liam growled and snatched Theo’s hand as he led them from the hallway. 

_**Yeah you're worse than nicotine, nicotine** _  
_**Yeah you're worse than nicotine, nicotine** _

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
